Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -100\% \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{6}{20} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ \dfrac{6}{20} = \dfrac{3}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{10}} = \dfrac{-1 \times 4 \times 3} {1 \times 5 \times 10} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{4}{5} \times \dfrac{3}{10}} = -\dfrac{12}{50} = -\dfrac{6}{25} $